


Solo se nesecita un beso.

by yinrex1



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinrex1/pseuds/yinrex1
Summary: Desde que Wally volvió muchas cosas habían cambiado, no era lo mismo, habia perdido todo lo que había construido en su propia línea de tiempo, sus amigos, sus cosas, su trabajos, la gente que alguna vez salvo e incluso lo que mas amaba...  su familia.Ya dándose por rendido, la vida de Wally cambiara por completo, solo gracias a un pequeño error que ni siquiera él cometió.





	1. Chapter 1

Si contara todas las cagadas que me e mandado en toda mi vida, me faltarían años para solo enumerarlas, pero esta se lleva el primer lugar en la lista de las cagadas record guinness mas originales y gloriosas de Wallace West y fíjense que Wally en español significa imbécil, y pues tengo muy bien puesto ese apodo.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Capítulo 1.

—Mierda... —susurro mirando el pequeño palito que tenía entre sus temblorosas manos. Con los pantalones abajo y los calzoncillos también, Wally se encontraba sentado en la taza del baño, con la mirada en blanco y repitiendo la palabra mierda cada tres minutos —Mierda... — 

El pequeño palito, que exactamente era una prueba de embarazo diseñada para hombres con el logotipo "más creativo y original del mundo", YES!! MAN/NO. 

Pero el nombre era lo menos importante, porque habían como cinco esparcidas en el baño de todas las marcas que aseguraban 99% de asertividad, sino, era lo que mostraba ese pequeño palito. 

Buscando la caja, la tomó y leyó su reverso con inquietud y deseando con todo su ser que se había equivocado en alguna instrucción al leer.

“Prueba casera… Bla bla bla… Orina en el hemisferio… bla bla bla… Espera entre 5 a 10 minutos para que tu Test esté listo…”

Tragando saliva y sintiendo que su corazón se le estaba saliendo, siguió leyendo. 

“si sale negativo el símbolo no aparecerá… SI SALE POSITIVO EL SÍMBOLO SE MOSTRARÁ EN COLOR ROJO…”

—Color rojo… — se dijo, mirando la prueba de embarazo —Rojo —llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas y tomando aliento se abrazó a sí mismo y suspiro. 

—MIERDA… — dijo cerrando los ojos y queriendo que se lo tragara el mundo y que todo fuera una terrible broma. 

La prueba mostraba positivo con un brillante símbolo rojo, el mismo que se mostraba en las otras pruebas y en las mayoría que se había hecho días anteriores. Estaba embarazado y no sabía que hacer, y también tenía la tenue idea de quién podría ser el padre y eso lo atemorizaba por completo. 

—Oh Dios mio… Por favor que sea una pesadilla… —.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer trabajo que hago y subo aquí ojalá que les guste.


End file.
